1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel handle for packages. The invention is also directed to packages, in general, containing the novel handle and, more specifically, to flip-top packages containing the novel handle which can be used for transporting the package after the package has been opened. The invention is also concerned with a novel handle for packages used to store granular products.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many products are provided to consumers in granular form which includes any form having physical characteristics similar to granular materials, such as powders. Among the list of granular consumer products are many laundry detergents and dish washing detergents. Granular detergents are generally used in relatively large volumes. Due to the vast quantity of consumer products sold in granular form, there is a great demand for convenient and strong packages to house these products.
Packages for granular consumer products should have several key characteristics. The package must be able to withstand the rigors of transportation from the manufacturer to the retailer and to the ultimate place of use by the consumer. It is also desirable that the package enable the consumer to remove product therefrom as simply as possible. Furthermore, the package should be easy to lift and carry, thereby making it desirable in many instances for the package to include a handle.
Perhaps most importantly, it is desirable, particularly in today's competitive marketplace, to reduce the costs associated with packaging. These costs, of course, include the costs of the materials required to make the package, the costs of making the package, shipping the empty package to the granular product manufacturer, forming and filling the package at the product manufacturer, shipping the filled package to the retailer, and all handling costs along the way.
Combining all of these features into one package for housing granular materials is not an easy task. Particularly troubling is the inclusion of a handle on a package while maintaining costs at a minimum. Handles often increase costs significantly. Sometimes the handles themselves or their attaching elements are expensive and sometimes the method of attachment is costly. Handles, also, often create irregularly shaped blanks and containers which occupy excessive space increasing shipping and handling costs.
Attachment of handles to various types of containers is not new. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,423 issued to Wigemark on Dec. 4, 1979 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,052 issued to Bringer on Sept. 14, 1971 are exemplary of handles attached to containers by inserting their ends into openings in the container. There is, however, nothing to prevent granular material from flowing out through the openings with this type of arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,534 issued to Sutton on Aug. 17, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,687 issued to Taguchi et al on May 14, 1985 are exemplary of typical package handles attached externally to containers. These handles are attached to the container by the use of an externally mounted fitment. The fitment is generally a "U" shaped attachment and the handle fits through the space in the "U". Although this arrangement effectively prevents the escape of granular materials since there is no opening in the container, this arrangement results in increased packaging costs due to the irregularly shaped container caused by the external fitments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,420, to Gunn et al, discloses a package with a strap handle which avoids the prior handles which were inserted into the openings of the container and the need for externally attached fitments which resulted in increase packaging costs. The handle of the patent includes barbs at each end which are fitted into apertures in the side walls of the container. The package also includes an insert so that granular material does not flow out of the package. The barb members on each end of the strap handle are adapted to hook into the respective apertures without permitting the handle to pull completely out during normal use. While being disclosed as a handle which minimizes packaging costs, the process for inserting the barbed strap handles into the apertures requires specialized machinery and, accordingly, the manufacture and use of such machinery adds to the production costs of the package.
Recently, strap handles have been used on packages which contain granular material such as detergents in which the strap handle is attached to the top of the package. Such packages, in particular, those packages used to hold a granular detergent material include a flip-top in which the top is attached to the body of the container by means of a hinge at the rear of the package and to the remaining package sides by an intermediate tear strip which extends around three sides of the package. The tear strip is torn away by the consumer allowing the top to flip up and close along the rear hinge. Unfortunately, once the tear strip is removed, the handle cannot readily be used again since the top simply flips up upon lifting of the handle. Such a handle is not very convenient as the consumer cannot carry the package from one location to another once the tear strip has been removed. The invention is not limited to only those packages which contain granular products, but to packages with handles, in general, regardless of the contents of the package.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handle for a package which is suitable for housing granular materials.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a package which includes a handle and is strong enough to withstand the rigors of transportation from the manufacturer to the consumer, and is convenient for the consumer to transport and remove the contents therefrom.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a handle for a package and which can be attached to the package in a manner which allows the consumer to readily transport the package from one location to another both before and after the top lid of the package has been opened.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a package with a strong and convenient handle while maintaining all packaging associated costs to a minimum.
Yet another object of the invention is to manufacture a package which contains a handle and to maintain all manufacturing costs for such package to a minimum.